Awkward Proposal
by KPT
Summary: Ed loves Winry, and he wants to make sure she stays his forever. But when he plans out the perfect proposal, everything goes wrong. Will she still say yes? REPOSTED


**I'm sorry i had to respost this! something WEIRD happened with my computer which had forced me to delete this story (i dont kno what!) so please enjoy. i had made a couple changes due to many grammatical errors and just to change it up a bit. ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward's girlfriend was something else.<p>

With her long blonde hair, deep azure eyes, and perfectly proportioned body, she attracted the attention of all the men around her. And Edward had noticed this. Winry had matured in all the right ways over the years. Her bust and butt had rounded out, and her waist slimmed down, losing all her baby fat. Years of automail engineering toned her biceps and thighs, but they still had their feminine curve. She was hot. She could even be called beautiful. But to Ed, she would always be the perturbed, meddling, crybaby he had grown up with.

And that's precisely what he loved so much about her.

Ed always had his eye on Winry to make sure she didn't stray to far from his side. Because when she did, she was open for the taking to the other men. The only thing keeping them away was Ed's malignant glare. But even being next to him didn't keep their lustful stares at bay.

Ed began growing tired from passively fighting off the beasts we call men. He looked for a way for Winry to safely stay his.

And really, there was only one way to do that.

Thinking of this, Edward's blood rushed to his cheeks, under toning them with red.

It wasn't the first time this thought had crossed his mind. He loved Winry. He always wanted to be with her. But every time he thought to bring the topic up in a conversation, he shied away, his nerves getting the better of him. But this time was different. He was gonna do it right this time. That, he made sure of.

Later one evening after dinner, while Winry was putting the dishes away and rambling on about her new model of auto mail, Edward stood up from the dinner table. He tucked his hand in his pocket, hiding the present he had bought for her earlier that day. He poked his head into the kitchen, watching his lover's form from behind before saying,

"Winry, meet me upstairs when you're done. I have to talk to you about something."

he turned on his heels and walked away hearing, "Sure Ed, be there in a sec."

He quickly bound up the stairs, into their bedroom, and shut the door quickly. He checked his surroundings. Everything had to be perfect tonight. Quickly he grabbed the hem of his shirt and squirmed out of it, throwing the shirt in the corner of the room. He walked around, making sure everything was in place, before stopping in front of the full length mirror for a second to smirk and wink at himself.

A couple minutes later, Ed heard footsteps outside on the wood floor. He jumped onto the bed and got in position. He heard three knocks then,

"Ed, I'm coming in."

Slowly the door creaked open, and Winry stood at the entrance dumb-founded.

"Ed, what the-"

The lights were off, with candles lit all across the room, giving the walls a soft hue. Rose petals were strewn on the bed and floor. Winry looked up. There Ed was on the bed, shirtless, in a very seductive position. Well, what he _thought_ of as seductive.

"Hey Winry." he said smoothly.

She took a step forward. "Edward, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought we'd have a little bit of fun before we talked." he replied, lifting himself from the bed to gather her into his arms.

Winry giggled at the sheer cheesy-ness of it all.

"A little bit of fun, you say? Oh well, I wouldn't mind that at all." Winry seductively responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Still in his princess style hold, she stretched her neck up to kiss him. He lowered his head, hungrily returning the kiss. He began walking towards the bed, their lips moving against each other's hot and passionately. But suddenly there was a slip up.

Literally.

Ed's automail foot slid forward from under him, and he fell quite ungracefully onto his ass, Winry following after.

"Wah!" they both yelled, the moment immediately ruined.

"What the hell, Edward? Watch where you're going!" Winry scolded.

"S-sorry!" Ed apologized, rubbing his bruised bottom.

He stood up, and went to pick her up again to redeem himself from the small mess up. As he lifted her, he knocked her head onto the neighboring lampshade. She grunted and rubbed her head. He whispered an apology once more, his face brightening with the embarrassment.

He attempted once more to seduce her, flopping her onto her back on the bed. He crawled on top of her, straddling her hips between his legs.

"Well, Winry, we can't screw up here. The only screwing that's gonna be goin' on is between you and me." he said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

She giggled into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved her hands up and down, feeling his toned muscles, as he rubbed her thighs with his auto mail hand. She purred at the touch of the cold metal, and Ed mentally pat himself on the back. He knew all her weird quirks. Finally she flipped him over on his back, her being on top this time.

The impact of Ed hitting the bed was too much.

The bed jerked, and then suddenly collapsed underneath them. During the fall, Winry lurched forward, hitting her forehead on the bed post, and Edward flung up, bumping noses with Winry.

The whole thing was completely uncoordinated.

The two of them lay there for a while, Winry harboring her battered forehead and nose, while Edward held his face, a drip of blood trickling from his swollen nose. They both moaned agonizingly. Winry rolled herself off her boyfriend, and she looked up at the ceiling.

"Well that was bad."

"Yeah...That went totally unplanned." Edward said, scrunching his face in pain.

They sat in silence, both faces glowing red under the faint candlelight.

"Ugh…this sucks…" Edward whined after a while.

"What does?" Winry asked, turning to face him.

"I wanted everything to be perfect when I asked you…guess that's not gonna happen." Edward said, covering his face with his hands.

"…Ask me what, Ed?"

He sighed. Better now than any other. He wanted to make up for this horrible situation he got himself into. But would he be able to? Well there was no turning back now. He hoisted himself into sitting position, and dug into his right pocket. Winry's eyes widened as he opened the black velvet box he held in his hand. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, glimmering brightly from the candle light. Ed lifted the delicate ring from it's case and took Winry's hand.

"Edward what is thi-"

"Winry Rockbell….will you…will you marry me?" Edward asked, his voice filled with anxiety and his face redder than it had ever been before.

She could only stare in disbelief. Her? Marry her? The loud, nosy, automail junkie? She couldn't believe it. Winry choked on a sob.

"…Yes, Edward Elric. I will marry you." she looked up smiling, tears brimming her eyes.

Edward almost dropped the ring. He had fully expected her to say no, after what had just happened.

"Y-…yes?" Edward squeaked, trying to reassure himself that he heard her right. Winry giggled.

"Yes, Ed."

Edward nodded at her, his face full of determination and embarrassment. He shakily lifted her hand, and placed the ring on her finger. They stared at it for a while, admiring the beauty of it.

Ed looked up at her, and cradled her head in his hand. He wiped her tears with his thumb, inched his face closer to hers, and kissed her.

At that moment, everything was perfect. It went differently than planned, but still perfect.

And years from now, when the next generation of Elrics asked, "Daddy, how did you propose to Mommy?" Edward and Winry would have quite the story to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked writing this. It's so easy imagining Ed trying to be all smooth then failing XD anyway, please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVELY<br>**


End file.
